Sick Day
by KimGil
Summary: Blaine is down for the count and needs Kurt to kiss it all better. One Shot, fluffy goodness.


_A/N: So I have this idea for a story running around in my head practically ALL week now but I don't really want to start it cause I don't wanna make it go weeks between updates and keep ya'll hanging and it would have to involve many, many chapters. I might start it before school gets out cause I mean it is up there and it is begging to come out but I just have to get through this semester first. So instead, I'll give ya another cutsey one shot because I gotta get Klaine out of my head, at least a little bit. Enough about boring old me, onto the good stuff._

_Nope, still don't own any of it. Still wish I did._

_Also, for some reason never really thought of Dalton as a boarding school til I started reading all the WONDERFUL fics on here so I'm going go with that on this one._

_

* * *

_

Blaine lay on his bed. He was not getting up today, not at all. He wasn't going to classes and he wasn't going downstairs. He only had to concede one time today when he just couldn't hold it any longer and since he was already up he might as well take a shower…but besides that he was not removing himself from his bed. It was warm and cozy and he liked it here. This, of course, was not something the responsible Blaine was usually known for but he had a good excuse. He was sick and under strict Doctor's orders. Well, if you counted Kurt as a doctor which he did not until that very morning.

_Kurt had come into his friend's room that morning, oh wait, make that boyfriend he mentally corrected himself. It had only been a couple of weeks so he was still kinda getting used to the logistics of it all, not to mention the idea that it wasn't all just some fantastic dream. He didn't knock, he just put his slender fingers around the doorknob just knowing that Blaine would be ready and waiting for him, like always. Instead he found a very different scene. Blaine was curled into a ball on his bed, looking very much pathetic and adorable at the same time. He rushed over and sat on the bed next to the miserable looking boy and took his hand._

"_What's wrong?" Kurt asked his voiced saturated in concern as he pushed some of the damp hair out of his fellow Warbler's eyes._

"_Sick." Seemed to be all the words Blaine could make come out._

"_Aw, my poor baby" Kurt cooed quietly rubbing small circles on his adorably pathetic boyfriend's back._

"_Must get up," Blaine started as he began to push himself up off the bed._

"_Oh no, I don't think so mister," Kurt said easily pushing the other boy back into bed. "I will get you some tea and toast and don't even think of moving." He warned as he left the room._

_Kurt returned quickly and sat next to Blaine as he talked him into a half piece of toast and most of a cup of chamomile. He held his hand and gave him cold medicine and looked at him sadly as he got off the bed._

"_I have to go to class," Kurt said with a small sigh, "But if you're good and do exactly as I say which means staying in bed ALL DAY. If you're feeling a little better when I come back, then maybe I'll reward you for good behavior." He whispered this last part into Blaine's ear with a quick nip at his earlobe that had Blaine feeling a whole lot better all of a sudden, a whole lot hotter too, before turning on his heel and exiting the room. He stuck his head back in and blew the poor boy a kiss before walking down the hall._

So, that was that. Blaine was NOT leaving his bed today and for good reason. He was also (remarkably) starting to feel a whole lot better. That cold medicine must be magic, he thought to himself before he started to cough again. Or not he thought as he fell back on his bed and drifted off to sweet dreams once again.

Blaine felt motion next to him and his eyelids began to flutter before he saw that Kurt had suddenly materialized right in front of him. It was hard to tell the difference between your dreams and reality when the star of each, was the same person. So, a very groggy Blaine reached out and ran his fingers lightly across Kurt's (dream or real?) perfect jawline. He had to be real; Blaine reasoned squinting slightly at the boy sitting next to him but the thing is, in dream form or real form Kurt glowed which made it all the more harder to tell the difference.

"Good afternoon sunshine," Kurt said will a small smile, "I was glad to see you were getting some rest but it's nice to see those hazel beauties looking up at me as well. How are you feeling?"

"So, you are real then?" Blaine asked as if he hadn't heard a word Kurt had said. He was still in that little dreamland state, add the cold medicine on top of that and then put on the being sick as a nice cherry on top and you would have the clearly out of it man that Blaine was right now. "How are you real?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Was all Kurt could manage with a quizzical look at his delusional boyfriend.

"How is someone as perfect as you real?" Blaine started not able to even notice the rosiness that was rising quickly on Kurt's cheeks, "You're so…so…amazing. You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard. Your always look amazing. You dress amazingly well. Your kisses are amazing beyond belief. I just don't get how you can be so amazing and so real and so mine. It's a puzzle. I mean, spread the wealth. Wes and David for example could use some help in the amazing department." He stopped speaking suddenly and started to giggle, yes giggle, which only made Kurt grin even more. "I just said amazing like 20 times but it's the truth and when I am more…coherent I think is the word I am looking for, anyway when I'm not all…like this. I will tell you all that again in a much more romantic way." Kurt smiled happily at his boyfriend thinking he kinda liked him this way just fine. He was rewarded with a return smile from the precious looking boy who was staring up at him adoringly. Kurt lay down next to Blaine; they were both on their sides facing one another. He began to move closer before Blaine interjected, frustratingly.

"No, no, no," Blaine said looking regretful, "I don't wanna make you sick too." Blaine had regained some of his good sense now that he was sure he had made it out of dreamland and into the real world. The cold medicine was still having some effect though and he said all this with a slightly goofy looking smile on his face. Kurt seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Hell with it," he barely got the words out before he had enveloped Blaine's lips with his own. Even in his lessened state, Blaine knew exactly how to react to that. He put his arms around Kurt pulling him as close as physically possible. Kurt looped his arms around the dark haired boy's neck and nipped softly at his perfect bottom lip. He pulled away from the kiss and laid small, sweet kisses all over Blaine's neck and face and lips and any other exposed part of skin he could reach easily.

"Ok, my turn now even though you may not remember this once the drugs wear off," Kurt began before nuzzling his head into the place where Blaine's neck and shoulder met, "How are you so perfect and yet so real? Let me count the ways," he was speaking into the soft skin of Blaine's neck but Kurt knew he could hear him because he was quiet and waited. Although the proximity of lips and neck was a bit distracting, for them both. "You are ridiculously smart. You have an incredible sense of humor. Your voice gives me chills, every single time, no matter what song but especially when you're singing to me. Your kisses make me feel like my whole body is on fire; like I could melt into a big puddle or fall to pieces right there and that would be just fine with me. I wanna be around you every second and that scares me and thrills me all at the same time. Someone as perfect as you shouldn't even exist but somehow you do and the fact that you are mine, I still haven't even been able to completely wrap my mind around it just yet."

"So, basically we're just both way to perfect/amazing to be alive. Good thing we found each other then, cause no one else would be able to put up with us." Blaine reasoned with a smile, starting to feel a lot more like himself. Kurt responded with a smile of his own but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "What's wrong, love?" Blaine asked while pulling Kurt's small frame close to him again.

"It's just. I don't see me like that. You, yes. You're all those things and more but I'm just…I'm just Kurt. You know?" Kurt replied, glad he had replaced his face back into the skin of Blaine's neck. The older boy pulled back from the younger one but only so he could make eye contact with those beautiful eyes of his.

"And what is "Just Kurt" exactly cause I know what it is to me," Blaine said giving his boyfriend a knowing smile, "It is all the things I said before and some of the things you said that I had forgotten in my drug induced state. And more things than I could ever put into words. And you have to believe me because until you do, I will never, ever stop telling you. Well, I'll tell you either way but even more if you try to disagree." Kurt answered by pulling Blaine close again and stopping time in its tracks. Time had no meaning when Blaine was moving his lips against his own like that. It felt so good, it really shouldn't be legal but god was Kurt thankful that it was.

He ran his hands up and down the older boys back and moved in closer which cause some friction that in turn caused Blaine to let out a soft whimper which drove Kurt mad with lust. He felt himself coming undone; he could hardly believe this was him. The same boy who weeks ago was telling this boy attached to his mouth to leave his room because he didn't want to know the logistics of sex. Now it was a lot of what he thought about on a daily basis, what he dreamed and fantasied about but what he also knew he wasn't quite ready for…just yet. Kurt cut off the kiss he wished could go on forever but the fact was Blaine was still sick and needed to rest.

"Ok, sickie," Kurt said before kissing his forehead, "That's enough exercise for you. Plus, I gotta get back to my room before curfew." He started to stand but his hand was quickly caught by Blaine's.

"Don't go," he whispered looking utterly, heartbreakingly, pathetically adorable once again, "Just stay tonight, please." He was practically begging at this point. There was no way in the world Kurt could say no to that face so he sank back in bed next to Blaine before reaching over and switching the lamp off. Blaine turned and faced the wall and Kurt cuddled up behind him, throwing an arm over his chest protectively. He placed a few small kisses on the back of Blaine's neck.

"Night Kurt. Thanks for taking care of me today. I owe ya one." Blaine said before slowly drifting off. Kurt followed soon after.

The next morning Blaine jumped out of bed feeling rejuvenated, relaxed and much better. He knew he couldn't be completely over it cause it had to have time work its way out of his system completely but thanks to Kurt he was at least up to getting out of bed today. Oh yeah, Kurt. Where was he anyway? He was here when he went to sleep. Why would he have snuck out? Just then he got his answer, Kurt shuffled in looking a little like a mess but a beautiful one of course. He flopped into Blaine's bed and sighed loudly.

"Look, what you did to me Mr. Perfect." Kurt sniffled and then made a face of disgust.

"I warned you babe," Blaine said touching Kurt's slightly warm forehead, who gave him a scornful look but Blaine just smiled, "I'll get the tea and toast. Oh and the same deal goes for you mister. It's my turn to play doctor today." With a suggestive arch of his eyebrows he was out the door. Kurt let the smile return to his face because he couldn't help thinking, he and Blaine were never going to be rid of this bug if they didn't stop passing it back and forth. He had to admit, he was kind of ok with that, as long as the method of transfer stayed the same.


End file.
